Everything is Not what is Seems
by The10Espada99
Summary: The Team and League finds out that there's more to their resident speedster than what meets the eye.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey. New Story. This one probably won't be as long as the other one. It is also a RoyxWally.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice. **

**Chapter 1**

The Team and The Justice League had just arrived back at Mount Justice after having to defend the world from an apocalypse..again. Alien invaders from sector 467, as Hal informed them, called the Igions decided they wanted to enslave the Earth's population. Obviously the JLA couldn't let that happen so they and the Team spent hours haul assing to stop the fleet.

There had been no extreme or fatal injuries this time. The superheroes were just fighting extreme exhaustion and hunger. Everyone had some part of their uniforms torn, the close range fighters looking worse for wear.

After a quick debriefing, Batman told the Team and the League that they would be getting a two week break from Team missions. John Stewart had taken the leader of the invaders to Oa while Flash left as soon as he was given permission to.  
Because it had been an apocalypse, Red Arrow had stepped in to help, though he still says he has no ties to the League.

"I think I'm going to be spending the rest of my existence sleeping." Wally groaned, dropping to the ground in exhaustion.

The Igions, this time, had an ability almost akin to superspeed and although not all of them could use it, all of them had faster than the average humans reflexes so Flash and Kid Flash ended up doing the most this time, taking out as many as they could with the help of Jay Garrick, the first Flash. If they weren't taking out the aliens, they were giving others tips on how to take them down while they were going at high speeds.

"You did great work today my friend" Kaldur complimented. The speedster beamed.  
"For once." Artemis muttered. The joy immediately vanished.  
"Replacement, I happen to remember Kid knocking you out of the way of an attack more than once so I'd lay off if I were you." Roy spat at the fellow archer.  
Artemis scowled.  
"At least, I didn't go solo because I didn't feel like I could handle the pressure that comes with being a partner, Speedy."  
The atmosphere tensed. Everyone was ready for a fight to break out.

Roy opened his mouth to say something that would most likely be incredibly rude when he felt a light tug on his arm. The archer looked to see Wally frowning at him. The speedster leaned up to whisper something that was unknown to the rest of them in his ear. After that, the two seemed to have this silent debate with their eyes until Roy sighed and Wally grinned, showing who had won.

"Whatever. Later." Roy said that intended to be his final words to his fellow superheroes as he left to head towards the zeta tubes.  
"Roy, wait!" The archer stopped when he heard his favorite speedster say his name. I'd be lying if I said the next thing that happened didn't surprise anyone. Out of seemingly nowhere, the redhead pulled the archer into a deep kiss. What shocked them even more was when Roy didn't push the 16 year old away, but instead pulled the speedster closer and kissed back.  
Everyone reacted in different ways. Most of the League was frozen.  
Conner was utterly confused, Megan squealed, Artemis almost passed out, Robin, after initially being shocked, started taking pictures with his glove computer, while Kaldur only looked mildly surprised: all while the two redheads were kissing completely unaware of their surroundings. When they parted, they could see that even with his mask on Red Arrow looked significantly happier than he had a minute ago.  
"Roy, you're gay?!" Ollie asked flabbergasted.  
Roy scowled in confusion. "NO!"  
"We all knew Red over there was playing for the other team but Baywatch? You're gay?" Artemis asked, trying to compose herself.  
"If by gay you mean happy, then yeah." Wally said in confusion.  
"I think she means the homosexual variety." Robin piped up.  
"Then No. I'm straight."  
"Obviously not, if that little show earlier was anything to go by!" Artemis protested.  
"How the hell does that mean I'm gay?" Wally asked.  
Artemis facepalmed.  
"Being homosexual means you're a guy that's attracted to other guys, Wally." Hal explained.  
"Thanks for the explanation, Uncle Hal because I definitely didn't know what homosexuality was." Insert eye roll. "But what does that have to do with me and Roy?"

Wally and Roy didn't know what their teammates, well Wally's teammates because Roy didn't work with these people anymore, were going on about.  
"Well you're a guy attracted to other guys right?" Megan asked.  
Wally raised an eyebrow. "Um excuse me? Wrong. I'm a girl."  
The whole room went silent.  
"But,...what?" Everyone sans Roy was thoroughly shocked.  
"I am a girl." Wally repeated, like it was obvious.  
"Since when?" Hal asked.  
Wally shot him an 'are you stupid look?' "I don't know. Maybe since birth." Wally replied sarcastically.  
"Sorry my friend but we were all under the impression you were male."  
"Why on earth would you think that?"  
"You have no tits." Artemis said bluntly.  
"Bind them before I come to the cave because it takes awhile. My mother doesn't believe in sports bras." Wally replied though she was blushing.  
"But you're always flirting with Megan."  
"Didn't consider that flirting. I was just trying to be nice and welcoming." Wally replied, though Robin could tell there was something more to the story.  
"You don't eat like a lady." Black Canary said.  
"Shockingly, i actually possess the ability to eat civilly but whenever im not in public, id like to eat however i feel like without being judged."  
"You sound like a guy." Conner said.  
"I don't like the way my voice sounds." The speedster cleared her throat.  
"Is this better?" It was surprisingly high.  
"I believed Wallace was a male's name." Kaldur said.  
Wally shrugged. "My parents wanted a boy." They could tell this was a tense subject so they moved on.  
"Your clothes and your hair?"  
"I don't dress nice here because it's just you guys no offense. And my hair is short because superspeed and long hair don't work. It used to be down to the middle of my back but that was before i got my speed. And it only looks a hot mess when you see me because i run here. It actually looks good until 4 when i run here." Wally explained.  
"Wait, is this why you hate me? Because I took your boyfriend's place on the team?" Artemis asked.  
Wally sighed. "Well at first it was because of that but now its cuz your mean."

"When did you two start dating?" Green Arrow cut in.

"A year ago." Roy replied.

"A year? So Kid's this mysterious girl your madly in love with?"

Roy flushed red and averted his eyes.  
Robin turned to Roy angry. "You knew?"  
"Well yeah. It's not a secret. First off, she doesn't have an Adam's apple. She doesn't use the guy's bathroom. Not to mention the female mannerisms. And you haven't noticed that one time a month, she's pissed off." Roy said.

"So whenever you said 'she's on her time of the month' You weren't just joking?" Robin said, it finally all clicking together now that he thought about it. Whenever he'd walk into her room unannounced and she'd gasp, before saying 'Robin. Knock dude. What if I was changing?'

Memories of the times, he'd had changed in front of her and she shrieked, hastily covering her eyes, made him blush. Then the frequent trips to the bathroom at times were something he should have noticed as well. If Batman found out about this huge oversight, then he'd get 3 hours of extra nonstop training.  
All was explained and it appeared would be going back to normal until Wally broke thru the silence.  
"Wait. So all this time you people thought I was a guy?" Wally asked in disbelief. "Do i really look that unfeminine?" Tears started to gather in her eyes at the silence." Omigawd you people suck."

"KF, wait!" Robin called out.  
**Recognized: Kid Flash B03**  
"Well damn. Instead of relaxing after helping save the world, I'm going to have the comfort her and reassure her that she's completely feminine. Thanks guys." Red Arrow said sarcastically before disappearing through the zetabeam.  
**Recognized Red Arrow 21**

"Oh my gosh. I feel terrible now."

**Like 3 reviews if it's good or not.**

**The10Espada99**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.**

**Chapter 2**

Roy rolled around the oh so familiar streets before he pulled to a stop, parking his motorcycle in the almost desolate area. Many know that Roy is a fan of peace and quiet but not that many knew he was also a fan of the outdoors. He shared this love with his girlfriend and was surprised that she had her own special spot in the outskirts of Central City where she would like to hang out. A fact known by almost no one, the speedster used to be able to sit for hours each day just to think and stare into nothingness. The ability to do this faded once she lost her former fine tuned patience and the time.

Time. Sometimes even the fastest people alive didn't have enough time. The necessary 6-8 hours of sleep on a normal day, 9 hours doing stuff for school, spending at least an hour in the cave for training or more for the occasional mission and patrol with Flash( albeit patrol doesn't take that long 10 minutes if nothing is going on; an hour if something is), then the few times she's free trying to maintain her social life with her school friends. That routine leaves little room for much relaxing. Time goes so slow yet so fast at the same time.

But there were those times where nothing had come up and all was calm, when she would come to her ( well their) special spot. The fresh green grass that lightly swayed with the breeze, the old yet strong tree that stands up high promising protection and the sun that never seemed to stop shining on the place.

Now clad in her civvies, the fastest girl alive was just sitting under the tree staring out into space thinking. But given the situation, it was most likely not the calming, relaxing kind of thinking, instead the self deprecating thoughts.

After a short inner debate, the archer decided to approach his girlfriend and lay down on the grass beside her. The first few minutes they both said nothing but Roy knew that Wally knew he was there; she was more observant than people gave her credit for.

The peaceful silence ended when Wally broke it. When they were around company, speedsters had the urge to just talk.

"Hey."

"You okay?" Roy asked, looking at her from the corner of his eye, frowning when he saw the whites of her eyes slightly tinged red.

"Can I lie?"

"No."

"Then no I don't feel fine. I'd say I'm embarrassed and hurt that these people I spend so much time with didn't recognize me as a female until I had to spell it out to them. My best friend of 5 years didn't know I was a girl. It just feels so…so…I can't even find a word to describe it." Wally furrowed her eyebrows and then sighed.

"Anger?" Roy suggested.

"No... I'm not angry. I mean I don't know how I'm supposed to feel? How would you feel if someone legitimately thought you were the opposite gender?"

"Angry." Roy replied with no hesitation.

Wally let out a short laugh. "Of course."

Roy's upper lip twitched at hearing her sweet laugh. But almost immediately she sobered up again.

"I mean I thought it was pretty obvious. And I spend a good amount of time with these people. I've known some of them for years like Hal and GA. Okay, so I guess I'm a bit angry. Their extreme disbelief was what got to me. Our team consists of aliens, Atlanteans, a clone and super powered or extremely athletic humans. Why was me being a girl that much of a deal? Ugh the League sucks."

Before Roy could open his mouth, Wally sighed and immediately shut it down.

"Roy, I can't."

"I didn't even say anything yet."

"But I knew what you were going to say." Wally shot back. Roy couldn't argue with that. Sometimes, it was almost like they knew each other too well.

"You know I can't go solo even if I wanted to. You can say that you have gotten all the training you needed and are on the same level as Green Arrow. I can't even dare say I'm as good as the Flash. I can't vibrate my molecules through solid objects and I can't just suddenly start and stop like my uncle can. I'm not as great at hand to hand combat as I could be. Oh gosh and my stealth. As much as I don't like to say it, I'm still just a little sidekick and I'm not ready."

Roy flinched at the ending. "Babe, you know I'm sorry right? I was just angry and when you, Robin and Aqualad didn't come with me, I felt a little left down." Wally gave him a look. "Alright a lot left down. I didn't take any of that into consideration."

Tears gathered in Wally's eyes once again when she looked at the other redhead. "Roy, you disappeared for almost month. No phone calls, no texts or anything. I was worried about you and I missed you. Then you came back but you weren't staying with the team and then _Artemis_ showed up and…just fuck life." Wally ranted almost hysterically before just slumping, a frustrated tear escaping her eyes.

The 18 year old leaned over and gave the speedster a chaste kiss on her lips.

When he pulled away he gently intertwined their fingers, a sight that would have people who knew him gawking at the tenderness and care he displayed.

"Babe, I'm really sorry. I know I left you and Robin hanging there."

"But you wouldn't take it back because that's the path you had to go because you felt like you needed to prove yourself. I get it… And I'm sorry for not getting it in the first place."

They kissed and it was just completely wonderful and sweet at the same time; no more secretly hidden grudges or anger. Just complete and utter content.

When they reluctantly pulled away, Roy glanced at the setting sun.

"It's getting late. Barry and Aunt Iris are probably worried."

Wally giggled. "I remember the day she demanded you call her that. You were so awkward about it."

Roy scowled. "How was I supposed to be? My girlfriend's aunt told me to address her as if she was my aunt. It was weird."

Wally lightly tapped Roy's cheek with two fingers. "and the fact that were both superheroes isn't weird at all."

"Whatever."

**Heyyy.**

**So 4 reviews before the next chapter.**

**Ideas and Suggestions always taken into consideration.**

**Thanks for reading this.**

**The10Espada99**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey.**

**I do not own Young Justice.**

**Chapter 3**

It was the first JLA meeting they had had since the Igions invasion and the break that Batman had given them. They went over the usual topics; the budget, how they thought they handled the latest world crisis, and any concerns they had concerning the League ( lol was that redundant?). During the whole meeting a few members seemed slightly antsy like they had something to ask but didn't really want to. Soon the topic of the meeting finally reached what most of the members wanted it too, The Team.

"I believe that the Team has been making a good amount of progress; their teamwork still needs some improvement but that's to be expected." Batman said.

Flash nodded and then leaned back with an easy smile on his face. "I mean remember how we all worked together when we first started? Whew, it was terrible. I say their doing a pretty good job."

The members of the League shared looks, each edging someone else to speak.

"Guys?" Flash asked, with a raised eyebrow though no one could see it through the cowl.

Finally they all turned their eyes towards Superman, who looked like he wanted to fly out of the Watchtower to avoid this awkward conversation.

The Man of Steel cleared his throat before speaking. "So um Flash, we recently learned some information that you and your sidek-partner neglected to inform us." Superman internally winced, that sounded wrong.

Flash frowned. "Like what?"

"That Kid Flash was of the female gender."

Flash blinked.

Then blinked again.

"What?"

"We didn't know that Kid Flash was a girl." Green Arrow said.

"If she wasn't a girl, what would she be? Is there some third gender I'm not aware of?"

"Flash, we all thought she was a boy." Black Canary said.

"Speak for yourselves." Batman scoffed.

"You knew?"

"If you actually read the League files, you would see that on Kid Flash's file, under gender it was listed as Female. And if you actually paid attention, you'd notice the unmistakable female characteristics and mannerisms that she displays."

"Unmistakable female mannerisms? Oh I'd love to hear this." Hawkwoman says with a laugh in her voice.

"Yes, Batman, what are these 'unmistakable female mannerisms'?" Wonder Woman asked, as she leaned in closer, Black Canary doing the same.

"Women smile far more than men in both social and business situations ergo explaining Kid Flash's constant smile. Women are four times more likely to touch another woman than a man is to touch another man, example being her constant contact with Miss Martian which you all misinterpreted as an romantically attraction. This can mean touching on the hand, arm, shoulder, hugging, etc. Women stand slightly closer to one another, face each other more, and touch more than men do with other men, shown when Kid Flash will go out of her way to face whoever she is talking to. Women who want to draw attention to themselves put their hands on their hips combined with a pelvic tilt and may also put just one hand on the hip and gesture with the other; Kid Flash displays both. Women also speak with a more emotional voice instead of logically one. Though Kid Flash is logical, she has a tendency to succumb to her emotions."

Batman paused before opening his mouth to continue.

"Alright, alright we get it!"

"I feel like you've been stalking my niece." Flash muttered.

"She's comes over almost every weekend." Batman replied. Flash thought about it then shrugged, realizing it was true.

"Okay, but if you look at her, you can't tell she's a girl right off the bat." Green Lantern argued.

"That is where you are wrong Hal. One clear sign is the lack of an Adam 's apple." Martian Manhunter spoke up.

"Guys, I mean how does this…" Flash blurred before appearing back in his seat. "…not look like a girl?"

Flash had returned with a picture frame that he got from his room in the Watchtower.

The picture was of Wally and Iris together and at the site of Wally, most of the men in the room sputtered.

"What..but..how..huh? but that's erm…"

Flash shook his head and was thinking 'why do I work with these people? Why do I put myself in these situations? Why?' then he reminded himself it was to protect the world and calmed down a bit.

Ollie tried to see the mental image he had of the speedster compared to the young lady in the photo and he almost couldn't see the resemblance.

"But how does she…and how does that…?" Hal

"Stop thinking about my niece in those ways, Hal. She considers you an Uncle to her. I don't think she'd be really comfortable with her 'Uncle Hal' perving on her photographs." Flash glared.

"Barry, did you know that Kid and Roy have been dating for a year?" Ollie asked.

"Yeah."

"And you are okay with this?" Aquaman asked. Everyone knew how protective the Flash was of his family despite his easy going demeanor.

"Ha, Hell no. He treats her right though and Iris loves him. But as soon as archer-boy messes up, bam! Won't know what hit him."

No one in the room had no doubt he wouldn't carry out his actions.

"I don't know what I should be more concerned about; the fact that the boy I looked at as a nephew is actually a girl, my son is dating said girl or the fact that the last time said girl came over to the mansion, she and my son slept in the same room because I was too lazy to set up a separate room for her." GA stated.

Flash looked horrified.

"You had two hormonal teenagers of the opposite gender sleep in the same room alone?" Batman asked the exasperation in his voice evident.

"Hey! In my defense, I didn't know Kid was a girl. I just thought she was shy when she went all red when I said that. But then again, Roy did look a little bit too happy when I said that."Ollie thought back to that day. Yup, way too happy.

Flash still looked like someone had told him that the world's food supply had been annihilated and that he would never be able to use his legs again.

"Don't worry Flash. There were no noises of pleasure coming from the room that night. But then again, my room is on the other end of that hallway." Dinah slapped the Archer, and gave him a look that clearly told him that he wasn't helping much at all.

Suddenly Flash stood up and began walking towards the Zeta tubes.

"Flash, where are you going?" Hawkman asked.

"I'm about to get the chastity belt and make sure Wally doesn't take it off until she's thirty."

**Recognized: Flash 04 **

Everyone face palmed except you know Batman.

**Ideas and suggestions always taken into consideration. **

**5 reviews before next chapter. **

**The10Espada99**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Young Justice.**

**Chapter 4**

Wally walked into what was deemed the 'confession room' by Black Canary but to her 'The Room of Doom.' Heh. That rhymes. Wally never really felt comfortable sharing her feelings, her negative ones with people, especially adults, no matter how close they were. Well that isn't necessarily true. Her Aunt Iris had a habit of getting what was wrong out of her in less than a day. And then Roy as well, even before they started dating. One thing they had in common was that they both mostly listened until the end and didn't tell her what to do or use those mind tricks Canary uses (not that she doesn't like BC. She admired the older female for working so hard and her ability to not take crap from anyone, men or women but be sweet and caring at the same time.)

Wally doesn't like being sad, even when she lived with her parents, she didn't like to stay sad. She'd walk out of the house and put on a brilliant smile, pushing away the pain as best as she could. Two precepts she lived by were 'Life's too short to cry about everything' and 'You look so much better when you smile, so smile.'

As long at the redhead has had friends, she always remembers being the positive one (she just attracts pessimistic people), the one that says 'Come on, guys. There's always next time.' 'It could have been worse.'

Her happy attitude was often misinterpreted as naivety and stupidity. She hates the word stupid. Wally liked to think that everyone was smart, just in a different ways and once they find something they're good at, they just have to apply themselves. Wally just so happened to be good at a variety of things but she excelled in science. She found out she was good at that so she spent more time, focusing and studying that. But the speedster realizes just because she's good at it doesn't mean everyone else has to and anybody who isn't stupid. One thing the redhead wasn't good at was ice skating, it threw her off balance and as a runner, she needs balance and to be steady on the ground with both foot stead. Trying to stand on a little blade did not work for her. Her old friend Clara was terrible at silence, but she was a nationally ranked figure skater.

Anyway, Kid Flash could only guess she was here because of her teary, emotional exit two weeks ago, though she had already come to terms with that event.

"Kid Flash." Black Canary greeted.

"Hey BC. How's it going?" Wally replied cheerfully.

"Good. How are you?"

"Great."

Dinah raised an eyebrow. "Really? I wouldn't have thought you would after your exit a few weeks ago."

"Black Canary, that happened forever ago. I'm perfectly fine."

"You're perfectly fine after having a group of most of your loved ones and people who you consider family completely mistake you for the opposite gender, even the ones who have known you since the beginning of your superhero career and some even before that?"

Wally looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding. "Yup. Pretty much."

"Wally,…do you feel that you were born in the wrong body?" Black Canary asked carefully.

Wally's eyebrow's furrowed. "No."

"You never feel like you're supposed to be a male instead?"

"No. I'm pretty sure I'm supposed to be female." Wally replied, annoyed, at what the older superhero was trying to imply.

"Then why don't you wear clothes that are more…flattering to your figure?"

"I actually do wear clothes that are flattering to my figure. I do not spend my whole life in this cave, BC. When I'm not in here or with anyone from the League, I dress different. Whenever I come to the cave, I don't feel like I'm here to impress anyone. I'm here to help save the world, not participate in a beauty parade." Wally told the older superhero with a slight glare.

"Wally."

"Yes?"

"There's something more to that."

The speedster groaned. "This is why I hate therapy. Why does there always have to be something more?"

"Wally." Black Canary said in a slightly exasperated tone.

Knowing she wouldn't be able to leave until she answered properly, Wally sighed, "When I was with my parents, they always felt the need to dress me up really…girly so they could forget about the boy they wanted to have. I'm not the girliest person out there so you get my struggle. As Wally West, the way I dressed stuck, although it's not as flashy and pink and etc. When I'm here, I'm Kid Flash, I choose to dress however the hell I want without feeling oppressed."

"Dressing like a lady wouldn't mean you're oppressed."

The redhead was torn between running to cry in the corner out of frustration or scream in exasperation.

"Where the hell do you get this shit from?" She exclaimed.

"I'm just saying that you could use your sexuality as a weapon in the future."

Sexuality as a weapon? Hilarious. Wally leaned back in her seat, an amused expression on her face.

"Kid, why do you think female heroes wear revealing or form fitting uniforms?" Black Canary asked.

"Because their easier to fight in slash its compatible with their powers?" Wally replied. I mean it seemed like the obvious answer. Even male superheroes wore form fitting costumes because they were easier to fight in without having to worry about extra weight slowing you down or something getting caught somewhere.

"Yes that but also because it's helps us battle our opponents mentally, both male and female. Men will get distracted by our bodies, losing focus to give opportunity to deal with them swiftly while women will get jealous of our forms because of their insecurity causing them to fight irrationally."

Wally blinked. Then blinked again. Then laughed. Hard.

The teen took deep breathes to calm herself though she still had a few giggles inside. "Damn that was funny. So what does that have to do with anything?"

The sonic screamer smirked. "It means that we're going to have a superhero identity makeover."

Wally gapped at the blonde. Then she looked at the exit, longingly. 'I wonder if I can make a run for it?'

After further examination, she saw the door was locked and she could only await her doom.

'Why do I hang out with these people?' She thought as Black Canary continued to look at her with a creepy smile that foretold a horrible time for her.

**5 reviews before next chapter.**

**Ideas and suggestions always taken into consideration. **

**The10Espada99**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey yall. Sorry I didn't update sooner. It's like almost exam time so we are all working our butts off. **

**I do not own Young Justice.**

**Chapter 5**

The door bell rang at the West- Allen Residence in Central City. Wally opened the door to see a Roy Harper outside the door. Wally grinned before throwing her arms around the archer.

"Roy!"

Roy chuckled at the enthusiastic greeting before hugging the speedster back.

"Hey, Wally."

Wally pulled back to look at her boyfriend. "You didn't say you were coming to Central?" Wally said, thinking back to any conversations she had with the other redhead in front of her.

"I came to surprise you. I haven't seen you in a while. You didn't come over at all last week." The silent question was 'is something going on?' It was adorable how protective Roy was even if only those who knew him well enough could see it.

"BC had me in therapy all week." At that Roy raised an eyebrow.

"Therapy?"

"She thinks me not dressing 'girly' at the cave and as Kid Flash has something to do with me not being comfortable with my body so she's been making me talk about it and try out new suits to bring out my sex appeal. Says it will have 'the guys kissing the ground I run on.'" Wally rolled her eyes at the thought.

"So I'll have to be competing with my pseudo-mom and all these guys for your attention now?" Roy asked jokingly.

"All those guys have got nothing on you, babe. Now BC… that's a whole 'nother story."

Both teens but not really since Roy is technically an adult, laughed.

"Is Aunt Iris home?" Roy asked.

"Nope. She's at work and Uncle B is off world."

At that Roy smirked mischievously. "Great." And the door to the West- Allen Residence was shut and locked.

(Think what you want about what they did next but I can tell you they weren't watching tv. *wink* wink*)

"Heh. No."

Black Canary frowned.

"Kid Flash, this is the 5th costume I've made for you." The sonic screamer said exasperated.

"I know."

"Making these suits isn't free or cheap."

"I'm aware…I don't even know why we're going this. Even if my body looks 'sexy', my hair will definitely ruin it. Last time I checked, my hair doesn't defy the law of physics."

Black Canary sighed and Wally couldn't help but feel bad for the combat specialist.

"Black Canary, not that I'm actually going to wear any of them but before you go off and get them made, wouldn't it be better if you just showed me the designs so you don't waste time or money?" Wally suggested.

The smirk that appeared on her secondary mentor's face told her that was the wrong thing to say and made her wonder if she should have just let the sonic screamer wallow.

"Well if you insist…" Then out of seemingly nowhere the blond pulled out a sketchpad, which if Wally had to guess was full of costume designs for her. The speedster had to assume that she had pre-designed all the suits she had get made and just randomly picked a sketch each time.

"Pick the one you like best!" And then she was out of there.

Once again, Wally had to wonder why she associated herself with these people.

The Team minus Kid Flash was in the briefing room, waiting for their next mission to be given to them.

**Recognized: Batman 02**

"Team, your mission is to patrol Star City while Green Arrow is off world."

"KF isn't coming?" Robin asked.

"And Red Arrow can't take care of Star by himself?"

Batman shook his head. "Kid Flash has a separate mission to attend to as well as Red Arrow." Batman almost sighed as he remembered how Kid Flash got out of the latest mission.

_Batman was in the Bat Cave, calling all the members of Young Justice to Mount Justice. After calling, Artemis and Aqualad, he had to call Kid Flash (you know since Superboy and Miss Martian live in the cave and he told Robin by word of mouth.)_

"_Batman to Kid Flash." _

"_Hey Bats!" _

_Batman shook his head at the less than profession greeting but then again, the young superhero considered him family._

"_Report to the cave. The Team has a mission." _

_Then was a slight reluctance present if the delayed reply was anything to go by. _

"…_Do I have to? I mean do they really need me for this one?" Was the speedster reply. This sparked the older superheroes curiosity; usually Kid Flash was the most eager to go on missions. _

"_Report to the cave." Batman repeated. _

"_But- *sigh* alright." The sad tone was what made him reconsider. _

"_What do you need to skip for?" _

"_It's our anniversary." It was Roy's voice that the Bat heard this time. Oh so that was it. It would make sense. Both redheads were surprisingly dedicated in their relationship, always making time to spend with each other when they could. The fact that they both lived in different states and had responsibilities in both their civilian and vigilante lives didn't deter the couple, even after Roy started working solo and college and Wally working with the Team. It was actually admiring that they had stuck it out this long when couple's that saw each other every day didn't couldn't handle it. _

_Batman sighed."Alright. Continue what you were doing. I'm sure the Team could manage without you this time." _

"_Thanks Batman!" One could hear the joy in the speedster's voice. _

"_But you have extra training in the Bat Cave next week." _

"_Sure! That's fine! Thanks again, Bats!" It was evident how important this day was to the couple, considering how Kid Flash didn't complain about training in the Bat Cave. _

Robin furrowed his eyebrows. "Separate mission? Kid didn't tell me about that? What's the mission?"

"Classified."

"Kid Idiot was given a classified solo mission? That's a first." Artemis thought aloud.

"Dismissed." Batman said and then they all left.

The teen superheroes scouted and patrolled Star City. So far they had stopped three attempted murders, 10 muggings, and two bank robberies in the past hour. This was progress considering the amount Green Arrow did but then again it was only him and Red Arrow who didn't even work together and the team had 5 people on it.

Artemis and Kaldur were scouting from the top of a building when Artemis spotted someone she thought was familiar on the sidewalk.

"_Hey, Aqualad. Isn't that…"_ Their leader looked down at what his teammate has pointing at.

Kaldur squinted. _"I believe that is Red Arrow in his civilian identity." _

"_Red's here?" _ The almost instantly the Boy Wonder was with the two looking down. A wicked grin came over his face before it was replaced with a frown.

"_Who is that with him?" _

The trio looked to see a redhead whose hair was a brighter red than Roy and cut in a cute asymmetrical bob that framed her face which they couldn't really see. She also was wearing a stringy halter top that had vertical strips that were light pink, dark green and blue with a tight blue skirt that's waist was black.

By now Superboy and Miss Martian had joined that.

"_Is he on a date when he's supposed to be on a mission?" _Artemis asked.

"_But he's dating Wally!" _Superboy said in anger.

"_Maybe there just friends?" _Miss Martian suggested. This theory was immediately eradicated when the archer leaned down and pulled the unknown girl into a passionate kiss.

Miss Martian slapped a hand over Robin's mask while the rest of the team of superheroes gapped at the site.

"_I can't believe what I'm seeing!" _ Even though the blonde wasn't the best of friends with the speedster, she hated cheaters.

"_Poor Wally. She's going to be so crushed." _ The martian has seen how much Wally loved Roy when she had defended him and flashed him dazzling smiles, happiness evident all around her when she was with the archer. The betrayal would hit hard after they had dated so long and had been friends even longer.

Conner was fuming. _"No one hurts my friends."_

"_I'm going down there!" _ Robin announced before dropping down into the nearby alley. After a moment of debate, they all went down with him, changing into their civvies.

When they walked into the open sidewalk, Roy now had the girl pinned against the side of the building making out with her.

"Harper!"

At the sound of his last name, the two redheads broke apart to see the furious faces of Young Justice.

"Crock." The male archer sounded and looked annoyed.

"_Look at him. No remorse. The pig." _Artemis thought.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"We're on a date." The girl replied. Poor girl. Probably didn't even know the bastard had another girlfriend.

"So if you'll excuse me, not that I'm asking for your permission cuz we were going to leave anyway, we'll be on our way." Roy locked hands with the girl before moving to leave, but not before he was blocked by Kaldur, who was looking at him in disappointment and Superboy who if he had laser vision, Red Arrow would be lying dead on the ground.

The girls immediately pulled the female redhead away from the former Speedy, looking at her sympathetically.

"Um guys? No offense but interrupting our date, not cool."

"Trust me. You'll be glad we interrupted so you weren't wasting your time on that cheating jerk."

"What?"

Miss Martian put a comforting hand on the girl's shoulder. "I'm sorry but Roy has another girlfriend."

The completely heartbroken look on the girl's face almost hurt to look at. "But Roy would never-he said that he loved me…"

"It'll be okay. There'll be other guys." Artemis cringed. From how sad this girl looked, she could tell they had been together for a while. If this was just how this girl reacted, she would hate to see Wally's response.

"…Right." But the two could tell she didn't really believe it. "Thanks guys for telling me. I gotta go." And the girl ran down the street at an impressive speed. The two girls looked off at the girl in sympathy before joining the Red Arrow gang up.

"The hell? I'm not cheating on Wally!" Red denied.

"Oh and who was that girl you were with just now?" Robin shot back.

Then Roy shot him a confused look. "…Wally."

"What?"

"That was Wally. You know your best friend, you all's teammate and my girlfriend." Roy looked around. "Where did she go?"

"Um… we sort of told her that you were cheating on her and she ran off."

Roy stared at them in shock then cursed. "Dammnit! On our anniversary too."

M'gann gasped. "Today's your anniversary? That's why you both took off? That's so sweet."

"Yeah. It was sweet. Until you all fucked it up. Nice job." Red Arrow said sarcastically before running off as well.

The team could only stand there and look guilty as they realized the giant mess they had created.

**Hey. Ideas and suggestions always taken into consideration.**

**6 reviews before new chapter.**

**The10Espada99**


	6. Chapter 6

**New Chapter. Teen Titans Go is ridiculous. Anyway in this the Team meets Zatanna before Red Tornado goes wonky but not really though but yeah. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice. **

**Chapter 6**

The Team was in the training room, where currently Robin and Artemis were sparing. Their short match ended when Robin unexpectedly swiped Artemis's feet from under her, causing her to hit the ground, the computer announcing her failure to everyone in the room.

Black Canary nodded at the two Gothamites.

"Good job you two. Now has anybody heard from Kid Flash?"

"Not since last week." Kaldur answered. Everyone turned to Robin who shrugged.

"Kid texted me back a few days ago telling me she has no hard feelings about last week but that was it."

"We ruined their one year anniversary and there are no hard feelings? Kinda hard to believe." Artemis said doubtfully.

Robin cackled. "I said KF had no hard feelings. Red Arrow on the other hand…"

"I'm surprised he didn't try to choke us out right there and then."

"He was probably trying to reassemble his relationship which we pretty much destroyed." Miss Martian frowned, feeling guilty.

"Red and I explained what happened. They're still together."

Black Canary cleared her throat. "Well if you're done with the teenage gossip, there's someone we'd like for you to meet."

**Recognized: Zatara 11**

"Hey Zatara. Nice to meet you even though I recall meeting you already." Robin greeted.

"Hello Robin. I'm not the one you are supposed to be meeting though." The old magician turned to the zeta tubes.

**Zatanna A03. Authorization Zatara 11**

" Zatanna, this is the Team. Team, my daughter Zatanna"

A beautiful nervous looking black haired, cyan eyed teenage girl emerged immediately mystifying the Boy Wonder.

"Hi, my name is-" M'gann started walking towards the young girl before Robin cut her off.

"Robin! I-I mean I'm Robin." The others smiled at Robin's highly evident crush.

"And this is Megan, Artemis, Kaldur and Conner."

"Welcome to the Cave." Kaldur greeted with a small smile.

"Uh Thanks." Zatanna looked away shyly.

"So, um are are you joining the Team?" Robin stuttered.

Zatara immediately intervened. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves. This is strictly a visit though, I am sorry we missed training. It's something of which Zatanna could benefit from."

**Recognized Kid Flash B03**

"Hey guys and pretty stranger who is with said guys that I will assume isn't an intruder." Wally greeted.

"Kid Flash, this is my daughter, Zatanna. Zatanna, Kid Flash." Zatara introduced once more.

"Hi." Zatanna greeted with a wary smile.

"Now that the whole team is here. How about you all get to know each other? You could eh, um, give Zatanna a tour of the cave." Zatara suggested before he and Black Canary walked off.

"Nice to meet ya, darling. Joining the Team?" Kid Flash asked with a smile.

"Hopefully. Don't know for sure yet. Dad's real protective."

"Mmm Tragic."

"So Kid Mouth, when did you become special enough to miss training for two weeks?" Artemis asked.

"After you all ruined me and Red's anniversary, all of my grandparents died so I thought that might justify me missing training."

The blonde cringed and there was an awkward silence.

"Sorry about that." The archer apologized.

"No problem. You didn't know."

"They all died at the same time?" Conner asked.

"Consecutively. My grandpa was already in the hospital and died then. My grandma was so devastated she has a heart attack and died. Then while my other grandparents were driving to the funeral, they got into a car crash and died."

The team frowned.

"My condolences. I'm sure Black Canary won't mind if you need any more time off." Aqualad said sympathetically.

"Nah, I'm good. Two weeks of depression and inaction is enough for me, dude. I'm ready to kick some evil butt. And get to know Zatanna of course." Kid grinned.

"That's the spirit." Robin smirked.

"Spirit's my middle name." Wally beamed.

"I thought you said it was Genius last week."

"You also said it was charismatic."

"And charming."

"And brilliant."

"I have several awesome middle names. It's completely possible."

Artemis snorted. "Whatever, Wallace."

"You annoy me soul Blondie."

"Is it always like this?" Zatanna asked as the rest of the team watched the two bicker.

"Yup."

"Pretty much."

"They'd make a cute couple." Zatanna commented.

"We used to think that too. But Wally's made it pretty clear she doesn't swing that way. And she's dating Red Arrow." Robin explained.

Zatanna just nodded before doing a double take.

"Did you say 'she'?" The magician asked.

The boy wonder nodded.

"Kid Flash is a girl?"

"I wouldn't say that too loud. Last time, we all had this discussion it didn't end well."

Zatanna turned back to the speedster, looking closely.

"Now that you mention it, I can see it. It just doesn't stand out when you first look at her."

"It?"

"That just overall presence that is around girls that let's girls know when other girls are around. Like when you're walking in the mall and you can't tell if that person is a girl or a boy but then if you look more carefully you can be like 'oh yeah. That's a girl.'"

Miss Martian lightly knocked herself on the head. "Hello, Megan! I know what you're talking about!"

The guys still looked confused.

"It's a girl thing." Zatanna and Miss Martian said in unison.

"What's a girl thing?" Wally asked after she and Artemis ended their dispute.

Zatanna quickly repeated her gender theory.

"Oh. I know what you're talking about. I'm pretty sure there's a name for it." Wally replied before scrunching her eyebrows in concentration.

"Who names a feeling?" Artemis asked before realizing what she said.

"….Happy, sad, mad. Last time I checked those were feelings."

Artemis blushed in embarrassment."That's not what I meant! I didn't mean emotions."

"Oh! Intuition! I think that's what it's called. Whatever. I don't care anymore." The speedster zoomed to the kitchen for a snack before speeding back with fruit snacks in her hands.

"So Zatanna, what's your special ability?"

The black haired beauty smirked. "evig em esoht tiurf skcans ."

The fruity treat disappeared from Kid Flash's hands and reappeared in the magicians hands.

Wally gapped while the rest of the Team looked slightly surprised. The teen let out a small laugh before popping a gummy into her mouth.

"Well that was nice. Can I have my food back?" Wally asked with grabby hands towards the food.

Zatanna handed the speedster the fruit snack packet which Kid accepted with a grin which changed to a horrified expression when she saw that it was empty.

"My fruit snacks! The horror!"

Artemis smirked. "She'll fit in just fine."

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. Exams are finally over. HYFR. **

**Anyway**

**5 Reviews until next chapter. **

**Thanks.**

**The10Espada99**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice**

**Chapter 7**

The Team was sitting in the living room watching Journey to the Center of the Earth which was coming to an end. They were currently on the part where Sean and Trevor met up with Hannah again in her Dinosaur jaw boat.

Kid Flash was leaning against the arm of the sofa, Kaldur beside her with Artemis resting her feet on his lap, Megan and Conner were on the other side of the couch practically cuddled together while Robin sat on the floor, head rested on KF's knee with Zatanna sitting beside him.

The young superheroes watched as the water shot up and launched the 3 main characters out of the center of the Earth. Wally scoffed. "They would not have been able to do that. The pressure change itself would have killed them."

On screen, the jaw dropped hard on the hill, continuing down the field. "If the pressure change didn't kill them, that drop would have. Their heads would have been cracked open with the force they hit the ground with." Robin pointed out.

Artemis glared at the two. "You both have been pointing out every scientific and logical discrepancy the whole entire movie."

Not removing her eyes from the screen, Wally replied, "Wouldn't have to if there wasn't so much BS in it."

Now Hannah and Trevor were sending Sean off.

"Um, So Hannah moved in already? Did she not need to go home and get anything? What about citizenship?" Robin asked, chuckling.

"They like almost died together. They have that special kind of bond now." Zatanna replied, smiling at the new couple.

"Having that special kind of bond does not mean she doesn't have anything valuable in her old house." Artemis countered.

"Well technically, Sean's mom said he was staying at Trevor's house for 10 days. Sean was only at Trevor's house less than a day before they shot off to Iceland so that all happened in 3 days max. Then they were only in the center of the Earth for 2-3 days since Trevor said they could only survive under there for 72 hours tops before they were cooked to death. In total that was 6-7 days, give or take. They could have gone back to Iceland to get Hannah's stuff in the time left." Wally explained.

The ending credits rolled by. "She dropped her whole life to come live with this professor she's known for 3-4 days. Who does that?" Artemis snorted in disbelief.

"She lived in the middle of nowhere in Iceland by herself. When the opportunity to escape was provided, she took it. Besides he's rolling now. Did you see how many gems Sean picked up?!"

Robin rolled his eyes. "I'm pretty sure all those gems were the reason they even fell into the center of the Earth. If he had just left them alone, they would have been able to avoid the whole situation."

"That would have defeated the whole point of the movie where they find out that Sean's dad was in the center of the Earth and the whole heartfelt moment with the message, he left." Zatanna replied.

"This movie was pointless. Why were we watching it again?" Wally asked.

"It looked like a good movie." Megan said.

Wally's eyes widened before grinning. "And it was a good movie despite all the illogical and impossible events that happened."

"Please. The only way you would have enjoyed the movie is if it was a documentary on cell division."

"_Team, suit up and report to the briefing room now." _Batman's strong voice boomed above their ears.

Wally shot off the couch with a smile. _"_Finally! I was getting bored of sitting here anyway." With that, she zoomed away, the rest of the Team following after her at a normal speed.

The team was currently standing before Black Canary and Batman, waiting on their fast teammate to arrive.

"Where is Kid Flash?"

As in on cue, the speedster walked in with a scowl on her face.

"I can't find any of my suits."

Black Canary hid a smile from the Team.

"Don't you have like 10?" Robin asked.

"Yeah. I can't find any of them. I ran home and there weren't any there either. Which one of you stole my costume?" Wally asked though she was looking at Robin. In fact, everyone was looking at Robin.

"Why does everyone think it's me?" Robin asked.

"Artemis wouldn't touch my stuff with a ten foot pole, Superbly wouldn't even think about stealing my suit because that'd be pointless, Miss Martian and Aqua lad are too polite to go in my room without permission. Batman would have told me if he didn't want me on the mission instead of stealing my suit. Besides you bats are the only ones who know the code for my room."

"Anyone who knows Roy's birthday knows the pass code to your room." Robin replied.

"Dude!" A bright blush rose to Wally face as the girls let out a united 'awww' though Artemis's was more mocking.

"That's so cute." Miss Martian gushed.

"Robin, I swear you live to embarrass me." A flustered Kid Flash muttered.

Robin cackled. "I can't wait for 'Embarrass your best friend day'."

Black Canary cleared her throat. "We can't lose time. Wear this." Black Canary seemingly producing a bag out of nowhere.

With an audible sigh, Wally sped off to change only to return a minute later, scowling.

The Team took in their companion's new appearance. The speedster's cowl was the same despite the smaller goggles but after that there were the major differences. The speedsters yellow top was less armor-like, the sleeves reaching her elbows before stopping, her gloves ending at her wrist but the proud Flash symbol remained unchanged. Instead of completely red bottoms, there were now yellow shorts that ended just above her knee with two red lightning bolts met at her navel and two red lightning bolts at the end of her shorts as well. Her red boots came up just before her knee. The whole costume pretty much highlighted all her feminine features that her former costume concealed, even her unruly hair looked cutely tousled in the outfit.

"You planned this!" Kid Flash glared.

"Snack compartments are in your boots." Black Canary happily chirped.

"Um, I don't think yellow screams stealth." Superboy commented.

"You just tap your chest like you did before." The sonic screamer instructed.

True to her word, the costume changed from yellow to black, the only red remaining was the lightning bolts.

"How come you didn't change my cowl since you didn't have a problem changing everything else?" Wally asked albeit a bit sarcastically.  
"The cowl seemed a bit too far."  
The look of disbelief on Kid Flash's face was hilarious. "And everything else wasn't?"  
The aura cast by Batman's glare silenced both heroes.  
Seeing he had everyone's attention, Batman started the briefing.  
"This is Alexander Kurtz." A picture of said man appeared.  
_"Damn. He looks like Ryan Gosling.""Right!" "So hot." "Mmm that man."_  
"He is one of the major drug lords on the West coast."  
_"Officially unattractive." "He was so hot too." "What a damn shame." "Why do the hot ones have to be bad?"  
_"He sells this new drug called Stamina but we currently have no idea what it does. Sources say that he'll be at the Reiara warehouse tonight by Tori Bay. Your mission is to find out what Stamina is without being seen before he leaves tomorrow morning. Any questions?"  
It was silent.

"You leave in 10 minutes." And with that Batman was gone.

Now in the bioship, the Team was currently flying to Tori Bay, Kid Flash's amount of discomfort tangible to everyone on the ship.

"Wally, are you okay?" M'gann asked.

"No. I feel extremely awkward and not adequately prepared for battle in this at like all. And I also have this nagging feeling that something's going to go wrong." Wally replied immediately.

"Eh, with us, something probably will. That's not something new." Robin said.

"No but like something different from the usual type of wrong."

"Don't worry. It always works out in the end."

"Alright. Team, switch to stealth mode." Kaldur commanded. On cue, Kid Flash, Aqualad and Miss Martian switched to stealth.

"Kid Flash, circle the perimeter."

"Ay ay, captain." Wally mock- saluted before running off. A minute later she was back with a confused expression on her face.

"There was no one guarding the place from the outside at all." She reported, scratching her head.

"Check again. Maybe you missed something."

The speedster was off again and this time didn't return for another 5 minutes.

"I ran around the 30 times. I saw nothing."

"We still have to check inside…They might not have wanted to look suspicious by having guards outside." Artemis said.

"Even though I haven't been doing this too long but don't they usually put thugs around to stop random folks from poking in their business?" Zatanna replied.

"Kid Flash, are you okay?"

Everyone turned to said speedster who didn't like quite look well, whose gaze was unfocused and who was swaying a bit.

"Guys….I'm..not…" Was all she could get out before she promptly passed out.

"Kid!"

It was then Robin noticed the faint smell in the air that was hardly noticeable.

"Crap!..This is a…trap." Robin said before he was knocked out as well, one by one the rest of them following him.

Kid Flash woke up with a startled gasp, immediately shooting up and surveying her surroundings. She was in a pretty empty room; the only things in it were a nightstand and a screen that could possibly be a TV. It was then she noticed she was on a bed. She also noticed the door was right there in front of her.

'_M'gann! Miss M!'_ The speedster cursed as she realized her green friend was probably unconscious.

"You're finally awake. Much faster than I would have anticipated."

Wally looked up to see the man they were sent to spy on, Alexander Kurtz. Now alert, the speedster shot up and out of the bed and into a defensive position.

"Now, now, let's not get violent here. You wouldn't want anything to happen to your friends, would you?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Wally didn't move out of her stance. With practiced movement, the man pulled out a remote and turned on the screen, showing her teammates all knocked out on a stone cold floor.

"One wrong move and I get my men to shoot all of them." As if on cue, 6 men stepped out and if you looked closely, they all had guns.

The speedster frowned. The only one who could survive was Superboy and they couldn't be a team with just two people, and besides she would miss all of them and wouldn't be able to live with herself like that.

Wally glared at the man. "I'll give. What do you want?"

"When I first saw you, I was immediately enthralled by your beauty. You're going to have sex with me."

Kid Flash burst out laughing. "Ha! No I'm not."

"Or I could get that cute little brunette to satisfy my needs." Kurtz's suave voice didn't match his cruel words.

That instantly sobered the speedster. Kid Flash looked at her young friend on the screen. The magician was only 14 years old and had just lost her father not too long ago. She was still mostly innocent. The 16 year old highly doubted that she would be able to handle getting taken advantage of too well while she was probably a virgin.

Knowing what she had to do, well not really had to but wanted to, she let out a resigned sigh. Kurtz's grin was victorious and perverted as he approached her, gently pushing her on the bed. The redhead had to force the impulse to kick him down as he caressed her body.

"Atta girl. What's your name, dear?"

"Kid Flash."

"Oh? I love the outfit change then, very sexy."

The glare she sent him had no effect.

"Anyway, don't be shy dear. I love it when they scream."

And scream she did.

"That was lovely. You were beautiful, sweetheart."

There was no reply from the young superhero as she slowly put her clothes back on.

"I really had a nice time. It was even better since you weren't a virgin. I haven't been with someone with experience in awhile."

Silence.

"Really dear. It was so good; I'll tell you something you don't know. Stamina is a drug that I had my associate Dr. Taylor Young develop to help stimulate the sex organs and to increase the user's stamina during sex, improving the user's sex life tremendously. And you know for the high as well."

Kid Flash paused and looked at the man. "So are you telling me it's sorta like Viagra and weed mixed together?"

"A wonderful way to simplify, but essential that's it."

"Alright. I'll let you take your friends out. I hope we meet again, darling."

The speedster felt like she couldn't get out of that room fast enough.

"Mmm, God, my head feels like it got hit with a bus." Artemis groaned.

"You're not the only." Zatanna agreed.

Slowly one by one the Team woke up from the floor of the spacecraft.

"Glad you guys are awake." The Team turned to Wally who was sitting in one of the seats of the bioship, knees pulled to her chest.

"Kid Flash, what happened?" Aqualad asked.

Wally couldn't make eye contact. "We all got knocked out by this gas. I woke up first, took you all in the bioship and found out what Stamina was in the time you all were knocked out." It was all true, just not in that order and with a few details left out.

"How long have we been out?" Superboy asked.

Wally shrugged. "I don't really know. Couldn't have been more than 5 hours though."

"Nice, KF. Finished the mission all by yourself. Asterous." Robin congratulated, albeit a bit suspicious of his friend's actions.

Wally shrugged once more. "Kid Mouth, not taking this once in a lifetime opportunity to gloat? The world is coming to an end." Artemis joked.

Silence.

"Wally, are you okay? You're not hurt, right?" M'gann asked, worriedly. The speedster had a tendency to hide injuries until they got back to the Mountain.

"I'm fine." Kid Flash replied tersely. The Team exchanged a series of worried looks at the withdrawn friend.

"Let's return to the Cave, Batman is most likely anticipating our return." Aqualad said. Everyone looked to Wally to make some joke about Batman getting his Bat- panties in a bunch.

Red Arrow was awakened from his sleep by the beeping of his phone. The archer groggily pulled out his phone and looked at who dared text him at this unholy hour. Robin, of course. Better see what the pipsqueak wanted.

"_Red, something's wrong with KF. Don't call after you get this." _

Roy felt his heart stop in his chest.

"_**What's wrong? What happened?" **_He texted back immediately.

"_Don't know. The rest of us were K.O.d for most of the mission. Something happened and she won't tell us but I can tell she's upset." _

"_**When are you guys getting back." **_It wasn't a question. It was a demand.

"_We'll be at Mount Justice in like 30 minutes._

The Bioship landed in the hanger and the Team walked out, Kid Flash walking out last and slowly, head down and arms crossed. Batman, Black Canary and Red Arrow waiting for them.

"What is Speedy doing here?" Artemis asked, with a glare in her fellow archer's direction which he steadily ignored in favor of his walking towards his girlfriend, who was still looking at the ground.

"Kid?"

That was all it took before the speedster jumped into his arms, sobbing loudly into his chest. Right away, Roy wrapped his arms around her, whispering sweet assurances into her ear and rubbing her back gingerly.

The young superheroes were shocked and saddened to see their friend in such a state. The glare the redheaded archer sent them was enough to get them to evacuate although very reluctantly, Black Canary and Batman right behind them. They felt like they were intruding a bit anyway.

Once the couple had their privacy, both League members asked in perfect harmony, "What happened?"

Young Justice exchanged another series of looks before Kaldur stepped up and answered for all of them "We don't know."

**Hope you enjoyed that. I didn't**

**Oh my gosh. Still in school. I don't even know why exams are freaking over and we aren't learning. Stupid 180 days of school. I'm already so done.**

**Anyway 6 reviews til the next chapter. Ideas and suggestions are always taken into consideration.**

**The10Espada99**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey. Happy Father's Day people! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile but my laptop wasn't in my possession for a few days and then it wasn't working the days it was so here I am now.**

**Disclaimer: in previous chapters.**

**Chapter 8**

Red Arrow came into the debriefing room, rubbing his face wearily. It was then the Team noticed that he didn't have his mask on. His blue eyes made him look incredibly sad and displayed his emotions more than they would have shown with his mask on.

"Where's Kid Flash?" Batman inquired.

"Med Bay. She fell asleep a few minutes ago. I think something's wrong with her shoulders and maybe her back." Red Arrow replied to the Bat before turning to the younger heroes. "What the hell happened?" His glare was more menacing without the mask on.

"Roy."Black Canary said her tone full of warning.

The archer frowned by otherwise held back his anger.

"Well?" Batman asked. They hadn't wanted to start the debriefing without Kid Flash present but seeing as she clearly wasn't in the mental state or physical state to share anything, they would have to begin without her.

"Miss Martian landed the Bioship around 5 miles away from the warehouse. Then I advised Kid Flash to circle the perimeter of the warehouse when she came back, she claimed she saw no one guarding the building. She went back to double check and when she did, she came back with the same report. Then after that it's all blank." Kaldur reported.

"KF said that there was a gas that knocked us all out but she woke up first. She told us that she took us back to the bioship then completed the mission by herself. She's not lying but she isn't telling us the complete truth either." Robin continued.

"Since Kid Flash is the only one who was awake for the majority of the mission, then she's obviously the only one who will be able to give a full report. Team, you won't be having any more missions for another three weeks. Dismissed." Young Justice could hear the disappointment in his tone and Robin looked down, ashamed. They all walked out, leaving Black Canary, Red Arrow, and Batman in the room.

Black Canary re-entered the debriefing room not looking very traught at all after leaving the Med- bay. Red Arrow pushed himself off the wall and started towards the woman he often thought of as a mother despite the small age difference.

"How is she?"

Dinah looked extremely uncomfortable and seemed reluctant to answer. "There are bruises on her shoulders and thighs that are healing up just fine. But…"

"But?"

"She also has slight vaginal trauma and I found semen on her thighs…meaning there's a very high possibility she was…raped."

There was a silence that was quickly broken by Roy's roar of outrage and the sound of his fist slamming against the cave wall.

The Team rushed back into the debriefing room. "What's going on?" They were greeted with the sight of Black Canary's distraught expression, Red Arrow's livid one, and Batman's seemingly stoic look but Robin could see with the way his jaw was clenched and his slightly narrowed eyes that he was angry.

"Nothing." Black Canary tried to reassure.

"Then why do you look like someone just ran over your puppy and Arrowhead look like he's going to go on a rampage?" Artemis questioned.

Nobody answered them.

Red Arrow, tired of the stillness in the room, walked towards the exit. "If anyone needs me, I'll be in the training room." And with that, he left the room.

"You all can go home." Black Canary informed.

"I believe we would all like to stay until Kid Flash awakens." Aqualad replied almost as if they had been anticipating that request.

"That wasn't a suggestion, Aqualad. It was an order." Batman glared and the Team flinched but didn't back down.

"But Batman, Wally's our friend and teammate. We should be there for her since she's hurt. Besides Superboy, Zatanna and Miss Martian already live in the cave and Red Arrow is staying so Artemis and I should be able to stay too."

"And we deserve to know what happened on the mission too."

The bat themed superhero's glare did not let up; in fact, it seemed to intensify.

"Batman, they're just worried about their friend. I don't see the harm in seeing Wally when she wakes up." Black Canary saw that the young group of heroes wasn't going to give up easily. Even if they were ordered to leave, they would just sneak back in anyway. Their little Team was closer than one would imagine they'd be.

"…Fine. You can talk to Kid Flash after Black Canary does if she wants you to." And with that Batman left, presumably to go call the Flash, who most likely would be enraged that he wasn't contacted earlier.

Wally awoke with a start, wide frightened eyes searching around her surroundings, hastily kicking off the blankets that were placed over her, clearly ready to bolt.

"Wally. Wally! Calm down! You're okay. You're in Mount Justice in the Med- Bay." A familiar voice that she recognized as Black Canary tried to soothe. The redhead forced herself to calm down and slow down her harsh breathing. Now more focused, the speedster could now tell that they actually were in the cave. A faint blush spread across her face. Embarrassed, the young superhero pulled her knees to her chest and looked down.

The sonic screamer frowned. She had never seen the teen superhero this distraught before.

"Kid Flash…" Black Canary started before Wally interrupted her, though she couldn't make out what the teen said.

"Come again?"

"Please don't call me that." Came Wally's soft reply. Immediately that rang warning bells in Dinah's head; Wally had never been one who was shy about her hero persona. As soon as she went out as Kid Flash, the pride that only came from being a part of the Flash Family always shone through. Confidence that was almost always mistaken for arrogance was displayed as she stood tall beside her mentor, won over the media with a cheesy one-liner and a bright smile, and showed the citizens of the Central- Keystone area that she was always there to help. One would almost think she enjoyed being Kid Flash more than Wally West…But now standing before the broken teenager in front of her, the Team's combat trainer could only wonder how terrible she felt now.

"Alright. Wally, you've been asleep for a good 4 hours. I need to debrief you but if you want to take a shower first or eat anything before we start…"

Wally _**slowly**_ unraveled herself from herself made cocoon before nodding. "Shower."

That was all she said before she _walked_ off.

**Hey. I hope you enjoyed that.**

**I didn't.**

**Idea's and suggestions always taken into consideration. **

**7 reviews before new chapter.**

**The10Espada99**


	9. Chapter 9

**Summer Vacation is almost halfway over. It's really scary how fast time flys. Btw, The sidekicks go in order by: Robin, Speedy, Kid Flash, and Aqualad right? Because when I was writing this chapter I forgot if Kid Flash or Speedy became a sidekick first.**

**I don't own Young Justice.**

**Chapter 9**

Red Arrow was currently beating the shit out of a punching bag in the training room. He knew he was messing up his form and he knew he should stop because he was exhausted but every time, he stopped he would think and then he would get angry again and another training bag abuse session would begin. To be honest the archer was surprised no one had come in to stop him yet.

Then again he wasn't. Superboy and M'gann didn't know anything substantial about him and were probably too intimidated or unsure how to handle him. Artemis, just her name made him scowl, probably didn't even care. Robin and Kaldur knew that when he was angry, he just wanted to beat the shit out of something or someone; they usually wouldn't stop him unless he was hurting himself or they just decided themselves that he had had enough time to vent.

The only ones who knew how to handle his detrimental modes properly were Dinah and…Wally. Shit. The rage inside of him was sparked again as he remembered his girlfriend. His sweet, caring, loving, goofy and cheesy as hell girlfriend who came to him crying her eyes out because some freaking sick bastard decided to…no… he couldn't think about that. The 18 year old looked down at his bruised hands and knew he wouldn't be able to go out on patrol tonight.

Tired and weary, Roy slid down to the floor, lying on his back. The archer felt his heart clench in his chest, knowing that this was another scar that would forever mark Wally, though not physically this time.

_Flashback(a few months before Young Justice began. Around March/April)_

_Roy and Wally were hanging out in the Queen Mansion alone. Dick had something to do that day so he couldn't join them. Wally was at the Queen Estate because Iris was traveling for work and Barry was on an off- world mission. Dinah was at her Flower Shop and Ollie was in a meeting so the couple was alone. Like any teenaged couple, the 15 and 17 year old took this opportunity to have some alone time. Translation: They made out._

_The two redheads were passionately making out on one of the couches in one of the multiple living rooms there were in the Queen Mansion, Wally sitting on Roy's lap, when the archer decided to get brave and tried to slip one of his hands under the speedster's shirt while he placed kisses down her neck. Wally, too distracted by Roy's ministrations, was too late to stop him from slipping his hands up her back. They broke away from their kiss that moment, both in shock, Roy from what he discovered and Wally who was cursing herself for being careless._

_The archer stared at the speedster who refused to meet his eyes. What you ask destroyed the mood? When Roy slipped his hands up her back, he was surprised to meet a multitude of scars before he even made it halfway up her back. Without permission, but the other redhead didn't stop him, Roy continuing tracing up her back (he fought back a blush when his fingers brushed against her bra. Oh if Barry could see him now) and felt a scarily large number of scars on the rest of her back as well. _

_Now Roy didn't know all the details that come with being a speedster besides the basics almost every hero that worked with them knew; they ate a lot (though Wally was the one who needed the constant supply of food. Didn't really know the details of that either but that's what it was)._

_They ran really fast, they were powerful and had to stay positive (honestly, he didn't really get the constant positivity and optimism at first. It was really annoying to him when he first met the Flash but after Green Arrow explained it, he understood it. Speedsters were powerful despite how underestimated they are. They mostly have to hold back in most fights.{A fist coming at you at the speed of sound would kill} Powerful beings who had bad attitudes and didn't know how to control themselves would be a frightening force. )_

_They had hyper accelerated healing. Roy couldn't say he knew everything about their healing but Roy remembers from a time Kid got a really nasty cut on her arm, when Roy and Dick were freaking out about bandages and Roy cursing about it going to leave a scar, Wally rolled her eyes at their behavior, telling them it would heal up in a minute and it wasn't going to scar. And true to her word, even though it did take a little bit longer than a minute, her arm healed up and there was no scar. She cheekily stated "Speedster's don't scar." And then laughed. _

_Even if they did scar, the Kid hadn't even been a hero long enough to have more scars than him. Besides most of Central's villains barely touched the Kid. Never had Speedy heard of villains who had their own code before Central. A strict no hurting women or children one at that. Kid Flash and Flash really only got real action when they fought in other cities. _

"_Wally?" The speedster refused to meet his eyes. "Mmhmm?"_

"_Your back." _

"_What about my back?" Of course, the 15 year old was going to make it difficult. _

"_Well I don't mean to point out the obvious but I remember you telling me that speedster's don't scar so excuse my surprise that your back is covered in them." Roy replied with heavy sarcasm._

_Wally glared at him. "I'll be happy to tell you about it after you get your hands out of my shirt." Roy flushed and hastily removed his hands. Wally made an amused sound before moving herself off the older redhead's lap. _

_Then she frowned. There were frequent starts and stops but Roy was patient. _

_The female let out a deep breath before she started but still didn't look Roy in the eye. _

"_So when I was nine,…I got kidnapped on my way to school. No one saw it because at the time, I went to a completely different school then all the other kids in my neighborhood who rode the bus and were already gone plus all the adults were either still asleep or had gone to work. If you couldn't tell, I walk to school. It was that cliché white van thing. Three guys popped out, I ran, wasn't fast enough, I screamed, no one heard, then I was officially kidnapped." _

_Wally took a shaky breath and Roy could tell that she didn't want to talk about it. _

_Roy held his girlfriend's hand. "Babe, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." The green eyed teen shook her head and gripped the archer's hand back. _

"_No. I want to tell you about it. I haven't told anyone about it yet and I want to tell you." She stared into his eyes when she said this and lightly pressed her lips against his in a sweet kiss. _

_She still held the archer's hand when she continued. "So yeah. My school usually called at like noon to tell you that your child wasn't in school but because Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris weren't home it went to voicemail. They got back home at like 3:30 like usual. School ended at 3:40 but I usually didn't get home until four so they didn't worry. When I wasn't home by 4:30 they got worried and actually checked the voicemail that said I wasn't in school that day. They proceeded to freak the hell out." She smirked a bit at that._

"_Aunt Iris called everyone I knew and their parents while Uncle Barry ran around all of Central and Keystone like 30 times looking for me. Eventually, they called the police who then investigated. It took them 3 weeks to find me."At this point, Wally was clearly holding back tears. _

"_But I really can't blame them for that. I was in a completely different city then they were looking for me in. They would have been stuck if Batman hadn't helped out. As soon as he was on the case, he found me in 1/5 of the time CCPD would have. Anyway, the three guys were just some random ass bastards who couldn't pull women their own age and had to freaking resort to kidnapping little girls!" _

_At this point, the female the world knows as Kid Flash started crying and the adopted son of Oliver Queen just pulled her into his chest as she cried. _

"_They kept me in this small ass room with no windows that they would look whenever they were done with me. T-they just kept beating me with crap for the fun of it and then every day I was there…they all took turns r-raping me. And if Batman hadn't shown up on time, they would have killed me!" _

_Roy was shocked and pissed off but obviously there's nothing he could have done about it. He hadn't met Wally until she was 11 and he was 13. All he could do now was hold his girlfriend who was still obviously affected by her kidnapping but could still smile at everyone every day. But wait, Aunt and Uncle…what about her parents? Roy remembered that every time he and Dick visited, they were always at Flash's house, never at her parent's house._

_After she had quieted down, she continued even though Roy thought that was the end of the story. _

"_Well, I know your probably wondering why I live with my Aunt and Uncle now. My dad when I still lived with him and mom. He would always come into my room after mom was asleep and he would always…touch me. He'd always say that if I had been born a guy like they wanted, he wouldn't have to do that to me." _

'_That sick bastard! I wish I could fucking kick his ass wherever the hell his perverted self is.' Roy thought to himself but not really because when he heard a small giggle he realized he said it out loud. He blushed and turned away but that didn't stop the speedster from planting a kiss on the archer's cheek. _

"_One day, my mom woke up while he was… touching me and she blew up. She yelled, she screamed, she kept telling me it was my entire fault my dad was like that. She threw crap out me then she kicked me out of the house. I walked to my friend Yanna's house and asked if I could use her phone. Yanna was cool, she was a few years older than me, and didn't question anything. I love her for that. I called my Aunt Iris. She and Uncle Barry rushed down from Central. Yanna's parents let me stay over that night. Aunt Iris and Uncle Barry made it to Blue Valley by the morning and I told them what my dad had been doing to me. Eventually, everything went to court. My dad was sentenced to 25 years in prison. My mom willingly signed custody over to my aunt and uncle before she called me a home wrecker. I haven't seen her since and whenever we go out running, Uncle Barry makes it a point to never drive through Blue Valley." _

"_Shit. That's fucked up." Leave it to Roy to say something like that at the end of a story like that. But apparently it was the right thing to say because Wally laughed. _

"_Then fast forward, moving to Central, recreating the Flash experiment, becoming Kid Flash, meeting the sexiest sidekick ever and eventually wooing and seducing him until he asked me out." _

_Roy couldn't hold back a smirk. "Oh? And who is this sexy sidekick?" _

_Wally giggled. "Well his name is Speedy who I'm still a little pissed at for taking my potential superhero name. He's tall, a ginger, and wears a stupid hat. He has a temper and is hella overprotective but he's really sweet and the best boyfriend ever and I really want him to kiss me right now."_

"_I guess I'm lucky because my name just so happens to be Speedy." Then he dipped down and captured his girlfriend's lips with his own. _

_Later that day, Wally would tell him that it was okay if he wanted to break things off because of everything that happened to her which Roy replied with a deep kiss and told her that he's not going anywhere because he loved her. _

Roy sighed once more because as strong as he knows she is, he didn't know if she could bounce back this time.

**Hey,**

**Sorry I haven't updated. Just got back from vacation. The water in Kissimmee, Florida tastes weird. But it's probably because I don't live there. **

**Anyway 8 reviews before next chapter please. (I remember how much you guys hated it when I asked for reviews in my other stories. :P)**

**The10Espada99**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice. **_

**Chapter 10**

_Recognized: Flash 04_

The Team turned towards the zeta beam's to see the usually cheerful and laid back superhero come into the cave with an expression that was scarily like Batman's stoic face. After noticing the young heroes, The Flash turned to them.

"Where's Batman?" He asked.

"He's should still be in the briefing room." Kaldur answered carefully. He didn't want the older hero to come back in a rage because they fed him the wrong information. Honestly, it was strange seeing the Fastest Man Alive like that. He was one of the nicest League members and was one of the few that treated them with respect. Whenever the speedster came over, he greeted them all with enthusiasm and an award winning smile and asked them how they were doing, how they were progressing in training, offered advice and told a few jokes to make them laugh. The only other times they had seen him upset was the Cadmus incident and when Miss Martian had mistakenly commented on how great of a dad he must be; the red suited man had stiffened and sorta frowned before telling them he didn't have any children, that was the day they learned the Flash was actually Wally's uncle. Flash didn't come back for awhile after that but when he did, he was back to his old self.

The Flash sped off in the direction of the briefing room.

"He didn't even say hi…" Miss Martian whispered.

"I don't think I've since Flash that mad before." Robin commented.

"It makes you wonder what happened to Baywatch."

"Batman, what happened? You didn't tell me over the comlink. What happened to Kid and why can't I see her?" Flash demanded.

"Kid Flash is currently having a private session with Black Canary. I didn't think you'd want me to tell you something like this over the phone." Batman replied vaguely.

"Something like what?" Flash was usually a patient man but this was something that concerned his daugh-niece; he didn't want to beat around the bush.

This was when Batman started to look uncomfortable though to others his demeanor hadn't changed. Most didn't know it but Barry and Bruce were actually good friends. They sort of had to be with their children being best friends; they saw each other frequently and then their mild toleration of each other soon turned into friendship. It wasn't just he and Bats. Batman, Flash and Green Arrow were a trio of good friends. Green Arrow often came to the two for advice on how to deal with Roy when he was at a loss—which was a lot of time.

"Black Canary believes and has evidence that during the Team's previous mission, Kid Flash was raped." Because it was Batman, he had to be blunt about it though he didn't say it in his usually harsh tone but that didn't stop Barry from feeling like he had just been punched in the stomach.

For the second time that day, a wall had been punched. "Mother fucking shit!" Barry wasn't one to use such foul language but this was an exception. The speedster looked heavily distraught in the eyes of the Batman. He plopped on the ground and held his head in his hands.

"Not again. Not again. Not again." Barry muttered.

Batman laid a hand on the blonde's shoulder as a comforting gesture. "Flash. It'll be okay. Kid Flash is strong."

"That's not it, Bats. Three times. Three damn times. First that poor excuse of a father, then those 3 pedophiles, and now whoever did it this time. Kid's only 16!" Barry voice escalating as he continued only to deflate at the end.

"I should've been able to protect her."

Batman only shook his head. "Barry, you can't be everywhere at once and Kid Flash is almost an adult."

"Almost. Not yet. She's still in my care. God, Bruce, after the experiment, even though I was mad, after she told me why she did it, I thought it would be good for her. The reason I let her train to be a superhero with you and me was because she said she wanted to be able to take care of herself and didn't want anything like that to happen to her again. That she wanted to help so people wouldn't have to be hurt like she was."

Barry was starting to wonder if he ever should have let Wally become a superhero. Batman seemed to know what he was thinking.

"And that was a good decision. Without training, she'd have been even more defenseless and a danger to herself and others. Knowing Wally, she probably would have gone out without your permission anyway."

Flash let out a small smile knowing his niece probably would've done that too.

"Barry, I know this is going to be a hard time for you and your family but you have to stay strong for them. To put it bluntly, Kid Flash is an emotional mess. If her mentor can't keep it together, she won't be able to either."

Flash nodded. "Thanks Bruce."

Batman shot Flash a glare which the Fastest Man alive, waved off. "I know, I know, Bat secrecy and paranoia. No saying the name while you're in the suit. I've heard it all before." Flash said with a roll of the eyes.

"By the way, you're going to have to pay for the wall you just damaged."Batman said.

Flash turned to the wall and saw the huge crater he had created. Enhanced strength plus momentum. Flash cringed.

**Sorry it took so long to update dears. **

**Ideas and suggestions always taken into consideration. **

**5 reviews til next chapter. **

**The10Espada99**


	11. Chapter 11

**Starting school is a month exactly. I can't believe how fast summer is going by and I've only done three mediocre chapters. The struggle.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Chapter 11**

The Team was still sitting in the living room, the TV on in the background but no one was really watching it.

"Okay, this is taking too long." Artemis finally said from her spot on the couch. Usually Kid Mouth would have said something like this but since she wasn't there with them, Artemis ended up saying it.

"I was actually waiting for Wally to say it too…before I remembered she wasn't here." Robin admitted with a slight shake of the head.

"I say we find out what's going on." Superboy said standing up.

"But how? I don't think Batman would be okay with us going to see Wally right now." M'gann asked.

Conner opened his mouth but before he could continue Robin interrupted "Miss M, link us up."

On reflex, the martian did what was asked of her.

"_Why'd you want us linked up?"_ Miss M asked first when they were all online.

"_Because if we're going to make a plan, I don't think we should do it out loud while the security cameras are on." Robin replied. _

"_Wouldn't it be better if we just waited for Wally to explain what happened back there after she has informed Black Canary and Batman?" _Kaldur suggested. The whole Team had seen how distraught Kid Flash had been. As the leader, obviously he had his teammate's wellbeing in mind.

"_Please Kal. You've known KF for two years now and I've known her for four. Do you honestly think she'd tell us what went down? I'm her best friend. Kid's more likely to keep shut and hope we'll forget about it."_

"_Well Mr. Best Friend, tell me how you didn't know your best friend's gender in those 4 years you've known her."_Artemis said sarcastically.

Robin scowled at the archer. "_I don't recall you knowing it either, Arty."_

"_But who's supposed to be her BEST FRIEND? It's definitely not me." _

"_Will you both stop!?" _Everyone winced at the yelling in their heads._ "Anyway, let's just go sneak into the briefing."_

"_I don't think we could sneak into the therapy room like this though." Miss Martian said._

"_They're in the therapy room?"_

"_I don't know about this anymore guys. I mean if they are in the therapy room what if we're not supposed to know what they're saying in there? What if they're actually having a therapy session?" Zatanna said with a feeling of unease._

"_Then we leave immediately."_

Everyone now felt slightly uneasy about the plan but it was the only way they were going to get any information.

"_Zatanna, do you think you could turn us into flies?"_

"_I think so."_

"_Okay so here's the plan…."_

"I need to do some homework, guys. I'll see you later." Robin then stood up.

"I do too. Freaking chemistry." Artemis grumbled before walking out with Robin in the direction of their rooms.

A few minutes later, Zatanna stood up.

"I wanna work on some new incantations. I'll be in my room." Zatanna informed the rest before going.

"We're going to go make out." Superboy declared as he grabbed M'gann's hand. Megan and Kaldur gapped at the clone at his bluntness before both Superboy and Miss Martian left the living room.

Kaldur watched the Tv for a few more minutes, feigning boredom before he yawned and went in the direction of the rooms.

"_Really, Conner? 'We're going to go make out.'?" _

"_It was taking too long for us all to file out." Conner replied gruffly. _

"_I can't even."_

"_Is everyone in their rooms?" Zatanna asked amused still. _

_Everyone replied with a yes. _

"yllaW sunim maet elohw eht fo seipoc ekaM."

In their rooms, they witnessed copies of themselves come before their faces.

"_Now phase 2" _

"sllaw hguorht og nac ohw seilf otni lla su nruT."

The new insects flew out of their rooms and met up in the hallway before flying in unison to the therapy room. One by one they flew through the doors and hid in the corner of the room. They were literally flies on the wall now. One the couches were Kid Flash and Black Canary. Black Canary was sitting when her legs crossed as always, with an air of professionalism around her but still managing to look understanding. Kid Flash was sitting across from her with her legs drawn up to her chin, eyes downcast in her sweats and t shirt.

"Wally, we call sit here until you're ready to talk." Black Canary said softly.

For the next few minutes, the Team watched as Wally looked as if she was having an eternal struggle, opening and closing her mouth several times.

"I…can't." That's the softest they'd ever heard the speedster talk. It was weird seeing the speedster, all vulnerable. Usually she's all enthusiastic and happy, bursting with energy. Robin had only seen his best friend like that a small number of times and he never liked it. The young heroes were really considering going back now.

"Wally…" BC said with a small sigh. Both sat in the room in silence for a while before Black Canary's eyes lit up. You could almost see the imaginary light bulb above her head.

"Wally, you know sign language right?" their trainer asked. Wally looked at the older female with a bit of uncertainty before nodding slowly.

"Then why don't you sign what happened instead if you don't feel like talking?"

Wally calmed down a bit but still looked uncomfortable. "Alright."

Immediately the teen speedster's hands launched into a flurry of hand movements as Dinah stared intensely at the hands in concentration, no doubt translating each movement in her head.

"_Um, does anybody know sign language?" Artemis asked. _

"_Nope." _

"_No."_

"_A little. If I knew I was going to need it, I probably would have paid much more attention in class." Robin grumbled. _

"_A little's better than nothing. Translate Bird Boy."_

Fly-Robin stared at the hands as they moved though they had missed a good portion of the beginning.

"_Okay. 'Team..held…hostage...gunpoint…K-U-R-T-Z wanted…threatened Z-A-T-A-N-N-A…r-a-p-e… I…took…her…place.' Wait, what?!" _

Silence reigned over the mind link as each processed this.

"_Guys the spell is about to wear off." Zatanna said, uncomfortably. _

In unison, the Team flew out of the room and to their separate rooms.Luckily as soon as they got into their rooms, both spells wore off and all of them plopped to the floor ungracefully.

"_Ow!"_

"_I'm glad no one saw that."_

"_I think we have more pressing matters here_." Kaldurreminded them.

"_Robin, do you think you could have translated wrong?"_

Robin shook his head before realizing that they couldn't see him. "_No. I'm positive about the words I could read." _

"_So from what you could translate and what Kid told us, we were knocked out by this gas and held hostage by this Alexander Kurtz at gunpoint, Kid Flash woke up first, he threatened to… rape Zatanna but Kid Flash took her place, somehow Kid Flash got info on Stamina, took us to the bioship and waited until we woke up." _There was obviously some stuff missing but this was a rough description that was better than the one they received earlier.

"_Poor Wally. I don't even know what I would be doing if I was her."_

"…_I can't believe that she did that for me." _Zatanna thought. Even though she considered Wally a really good friend of hers, (the older girl had helped her deal with her father turning into Doctor Fate, even pulling her aside to talk one day and hugged her as she cried) they'd only been friends for a few months. It made her feel guilty.

"_I can. Kid's always had this self-sacrificing complex. As unreliable as some people might think she is, I could honestly say that Wally would die for anyone on this team and wouldn't regret it." _Robin said.

"_Because of our insolence, our teammate has suffered a great deal." _

Honestly, the whole team was guilty. Another mess up. Each member was beating themselves up inside and no doubt after this team meeting they would be going off to vent somehow.

Superboy had been silent the whole time.

"_What's rape?" _

There was a tense silence. "_The genomorphs didn't teach you what that was?" _

"_Living weapon." _Was all he had to say.

"I'm too young for this conversation." Robin ninja-ed off.

"I don't feel comfortable talking about this. Sorry Superboy." Zatanna smiled weakly but there wasn't any happiness there but she walked off too.

Conner raised an eyebrow.

"Well Conner, rape is…well…um…" This is one of the few times Kaldur has never had the proper words to say.

"Conner, do you know what sex is?" Artemis interrupted since Aqualad wasn't getting anywhere.

"Yes. Either the male or female division of a species, differentiated by reproductive functions." Conner answered with confidence.

"Shit. Doesn't know what sex is either."

One awkward explanation later.

Superboy blinked as his teammates finished their explanation.

"But what is rape?" The three superteens had neglected to answer that question in their explanation.

Miss Martian explained that. "Rape is… well sex that one of the people involved doesn't want. It's forced sex."

"Why wouldn't a person want to have sex?"

"Sex is something that's supposed to be special for those involved. When you have sex, the person your…doing it with is supposed to have a special connection with you. There's supposed to be love. That's why some people call it 'making love.' If you're doing it with someone with someone you don't know, love or don't feel an attraction to, it won't be enjoyable and it would hurt, especially if forced. It's also supposed to be intimate because you're showing yourself at your most vulnerable. If someone forcibly took advantage of you at your most vulnerable, that's a reason to be upset."

After listening to their explanations, Conner nodded, after a moment passed, his eyes widened before they narrowed.

"So Kurtz hurt Wally when he raped her?" Conner asked for clarification.

Artemis, Miss Martian and Aqualad shared a worried look before Aqualad nodded.

A new deep frown on the clone's face, he stood up, muscles tense, jaw clenched. "I'm going to go train."

"Do you think we ruined his innocence?" Aqualad asked after the Kryptonian had walked off in anger.

Artemis scoffed, eyes narrowed. "Please, he was going to find out what it was sooner or later. Besides we're in the hero business. No one stays innocent for long." And she too walked off.

Kaldur sighed. "M'gann, I'll be in the pool."

"Alright. I'll be in the kitchen." Miss Martian tried to smile but failed epically so she just dropped the smile and floated to the kitchen as Kaldur went to the pool.

**I don't really like this chapter. :P**

**Sorry I take so long to update. I'm so lazy. **

**Anyway ideas and suggestions always taken into consideration, and will probably be used at this point. **

**Please Review. **

**Gotta give props to Sassbrat for the idea of having Zatanna overhear Wally talking about the rapist. **

**The10Espada99**


	12. Chapter 12

**Summer's almost over and I've only updated this story twice. The struggle.**

**CHAPTER 12**

**ZATANNA**

Zatanna sat in her room meditating, trying to sort out all her feelings. She didn't seem like the type that would meditate but her father had always told her that magicians (and all magic users) should have a clear head and their emotions under control while using magic. Using magic while one was in complete disarray or emotional instability could lead to one's own spell blowing up in their face. She hadn't been privy to meditation until she had lost her father to the Helmet of Fate.

She was trying to grasp the situation to the best of her abilities. The young magician had just recently joined the Team, she hadn't known Kid Flash for years like Robin or Kaldur, she wasn't there the day they had broken Superboy out of Cadmus or the day the Team had officially started. So the question that kept prattling in her mind was why?

It wasn't as if her and Wally weren't friends. The speedster took her joining in stride even with her great disbelief and discomfort with magic and when her father was lost to her by Doctor Fate, she stood by her ready to talk anytime. She often found herself laughing at the other female's jokes and Wally always found a way to make her smile through the sheer ridiculousness of her antics.

…But to do _that? _ To give some pedophilic adult her virginity for Zatanna's own virtue? Kid Flash was only 2 years older than her even if she had been in the hero business longer, her guilt kept reminding her. Girls were more sentimental than guys. Having to remember your first time being on a mission with a stranger in order to save your friends would be horrible.

Now the brunette can't help but wonder if she was in the position Wally had been in, would she have given her innocence? Would she have sacrificed herself for Wally's sake?

Zatanna told herself that yes she would but in the back of her mind, she knew the answer was no which was why she couldn't help but feel like scum.

**ROBIN**

The Boy Wonder was currently in the gym doing what Wally jokingly called Angry Gymnastics which was appropriately named since the young teen was fuming. First off, he and his Team had made a rookie mistake. They'd been a Team for months already and their mission success rates were much higher than they were before in the beginning. There was no excuse for all of them to get knocked out within the first few minutes of the mission like that.

How could HE make such a mistake? The 13 year old lived in Gotham for pete's sake. He was the first protégé and had been in the hero business since he was 9. He was the most experienced out of the whole Team, the second being Kid Flash.

The thought of his best friend only made him work himself harder. They didn't know how to take care of themselves and KF got hurt because of it.

That slimy bastard violated his best friend and he was practically asleep (the others would say unconscious but that's almost the same thing as sleeping) during the whole time. Knowing how useless he had been this time, the Boy Wonder told himself as he flipped through the air, it wouldn't happen again.

**ARTEMIS**

Artemis was polishing her bow even though she didn't even use it on the mission. The mission. The mission that all of them were unconscious for and Wally let that bastard _molest _her to protect the rest of them. Stupid Kid Mouth. The blonde unconsciously tightened her grip on her bow. The archer didn't need anyone to protect her, anyone to sacrifice themselves for her. She was born in Gotham, her family was made up of assassins, her dad trained her and she has Black Canary's additional training on top of that. She was Green Arrow's protégé.

Yet that didn't mean anything if she wasn't awake to prove any of it.

Honestly, she didn't want to admit it but over the past few months after the Team had discovered that Wally was a girl, the two females had formed a sisterly bond (she would never admit it though). Their usual arguments were more like sibling bickering. The blonde had found herself asking the speedster for advice more than once on homework and would approach the older female on things she didn't feel comfortable telling Zatanna, because she was younger, or Megan, since almost everything she knows about Earth was from Television(but that image was slowly falling apart if it hadn't already crumbled due to the current _events)_. Even if she didn't like to show it, Kid Mouth was smarter and wiser than she looked. Underneath the silliness and the attitude, was a smart person who wouldn't judge.

Now, her friend, the Team's ball of sunshine and positive energy looked so small, fragile, and depressed. She swore that if she ever crossed paths with that pedophilic pretty boy bastard, she'd shove an arrow so far up his ass, it wouldn't be removable.

**KALDUR **

The mission had been a success but a failure at the same time. They had gotten the information, they had been seeking but at the expense of their teammate's virtue. Honestly it felt like more of a failure.

They'd all been knocked out the whole time entire time, except for Kid Flash. The speedster had to single handedly got the information and had protected them. But their friend had been hurt and now the enemy knew that the League was onto them.

This shouldn't have happened. He was the leader of this Team and he had made a promise to himself, to their mentors that he would protect them.

He knew they all could take care of themselves in a fight albeit Zatanna could use work in the hand-to-hand combat. But there was no fight this time. It was them held at gunpoint as their friend was forced to sacrifice something important to her to protect them, something that could never be replaced or taken back. She'd been violated and Kaldur was at fault.

The dark skinned teen's guilt panged at him constantly and he would apologize as soon as he saw the speedster next. He hoped that she would forgive him but would understand if she never did.

**MEGAN**

As the Martian absent mindedly stirred the batter for the cookies she planned on making, she couldn't help but feel the emotions that radiated off of everyone that was in the cave. Anger, sadness, remorse. Not a happy emotion at all. The strongest emotion was guilt. One that she felt as well.

It was so unusual to see such a depressive atmosphere in the cave for so long. A mission went bad, it would be sad for awhile but then she could feel Kid Flash reign in her negative emotions and try her best to make the Team feel better and they would.

The green skinned female had once asked her teammate how she was able to do that.

Her explanation was that to speedsters every minute was an hour, everyday was a week, every week was a month, and every month was a year. So a day in mourning was a week for her so that's how she's able to think through everything and go through her emotional tidal wave before regaining control.

Now that Megan knew this, she couldn't help but think how miserable Wally must feel now, time going so slowly and continuous thinking about the horror and violation she faced while the rest of them were unconscious.

She'll be damned if she burned these cookies this time.

**CONNER**

Conner was pounding on a punching bag. Batman had finally been able to produce a punching bag that was able to withstand his strength, angry or not. And right now he was angry.

The clone didn't know what rape was before but he was able to guess that with everyone's negative reactions and how upset Wally was, that it was a bad thing.

Now that he knew he was angry. That bastard had hurt his friend and he's gonna pay. But Superboy also couldn't help feel guilt. Superman wouldn't have fallen for that cheap trick.

And he was the one with superstrength, the invulnerable one, the one who was supposed to protect his friends. Wally promised him the moon and in return he promised that he would protect her. But he had failed. Why could she keep her promises and he can't?

**DINAH**

As Dinah sat down with one of the teenagers that she trains, she couldn't stop the overwhelming guilt that plagued her. Nothing like this had happened before to the Team. If she hadn't hidden hid Kid Flash's suit, she wouldn't have gotten molested by that bastard.

But then if Wally hadn't been the one to suffer, it would have Zatanna or Artemis (A/N: I mean M'gann's clothes are organic so I don't think they'd be able to take it off so yeah).

All of these revealing clothes. Honestly, spandex? Why do superheroes wear that? It hides nothing. Artemis wears a sleeveless top that reveals her whole midriff, Zatanna wears booty shorts and tights and Miss Martian fights in a mini skirt…a MINI SKIRT. She's not even a good example. She wears a leotard with tights.

The minute she makes Wally change the way she dresses, she gets raped. All the sonic screamer wanted was for the speedster to be more confident about her body, to feel that she doesn't have to hide her feminine appearance in this world of superheroes. She screwed up and now the redhead can't even look her in the eye.

She made a mistake and the most she can do is try to help her through what she had accidently caused.

…And make sure she Canary cried in the Kurtz's ears if she ever crosses his path.

**Hey. I'm a terrible person. I think this fic is going to be another like 3-5 chapters.**

**Anyway 5 reviews before next chapter. **

**Ideas and suggestions always taken into considertation.**

**Thanks.**

**The10Espada99**


	13. Chapter 13

**Schools starting up next week so I might not update as frequently as I used to which wasn't that frequent at all really. I have to start volunteering soon so that + school work =less updates. This fic only has like 5 more chapters tho so two more months probably.**

**I don't own Young Justice. **

**Chapter 13**

Wally could see it. The guilt that had been plaguing Black Canary since she had finally spilled her guts about that mission. Dinah would have an excellent poker face if her eyes didn't speak it all. They say that the eyes speak truer than words of the mouth. I guess that's part of the reason most superheroes cover their eyes. Wally wasn't as dense as most people thought. She's actually really good at reading people if she takes the time to actually access the situation. She tries to access the situation before talking most times after this one time, one of her friends had been crying and Wally didn't notice until another friend had pointed it out.

At first, Wally had been glad that Black Canary was feeling guilty but that feeling only lasted for a second before fizzling out. Then there was momentary guilt for taking pleasure in her combat instructor's guilt. Then the previous depression hit once again.

During the session, Black Canary was trying to convince her that what happened to her wasn't her fault and that she shouldn't feel ashamed. Honestly, it was pretty much what she had heard from her other therapists from the other times she was raped. She used to react violently to just the word 'rape'. If she thought it or heard it, she'd lose the contents of her stomach immediately. It didn't happen anymore, but her stomach still twists and she stops breathing for a nanosecond whenever the r word is tossed around.

The others times were different, it didn't take much time to convince her that they weren't her fault and logically they weren't when one took their time to think about it. Her dad was the one with the twisted logic and wasn't supposed to be touching his daughter that way. But this time, she willingly and consciously let that guy touch her because her friends were in danger. She couldn't let that bastard lay his hands on Zatanna; the girl was only 14 and was still starting out. The magician was still grieving over the loss of her dad. It wasn't that hard of a decision; she lost her virginity a long time ago; it was a great loss at the time but she's not innocent anymore, there wasn't much to lose. Except you know, more of her dignity and self respect she had over the years managed to build up again.

Honestly, how could she let this happen to her again? As much as she had admired Flash when she was younger, she mostly wanted powers to defend herself. When she saw Robin the Boy Wonder, who was able to take on grown men two-three times his size and come out without a scratch and doing so with no powers, she wanted that. But Wally was a bit more realistic, those twists and flips, even with the gymnastics she had learned earlier in life, she knew she couldn't do that so superpowers were the next best thing.

Superpowers made her feel invincible though she knew she wasn't; that was Superman and Superboy's department. She learned how to defend herself and use her speed, and the civilians and villains think she's a boy (though she never said that), she naively thought that protected her from ever being molested again…But here she was in the therapy room, post-molest, feeling like a piece of shit.

What kind of superhero was she? Wally knew Flash hadn't been sexed up by some villain; he probably would have already woken up, knocked out all the bad guys and gotten his allies to safety before any of them could blink. A villain would have been too scared to try to mess with Batman. Black Canary wouldn't have even gotten taken. None of the Big Leagues would have.

Wally just sighed. Being in this room with Black Canary trying to make her feel better wasn't helping her at all. Honestly, all she wanted to do at this point was go home and curl up on her bed with milk and Aunt Iris's cookies and maybe later cry herself to sleep.

Oh Canary was talking and probably had been for awhile. Opps.

"…back next Wednesday for another session."

"Alright." If the speedster said no, Uncle Barry would probably make her come back anyway or find her another therapist. Dinah was better than those random therapists who only wanted more money; though she should get paid for this, listening to teenage problems wasn't easy. Wally easily got tired of her friends ever growing list of problems and she was a teenager herself. Listening to teenage Superhero problems was probably worse.

Wally stood up and almost asked for her old suit back but she knew she wouldn't be superheroing for a while and she knew Black Canary would feel even guiltier. She'd ask for her suit back later. When they both didn't feel like shit.

"Thanks Dinah."

Wally walked out of the room, wincing when she heard the door slam behind her.

"Kid!" And suddenly she was enclosed in red clad arms, squeezing the daylights out of her.

"I'm so sorry Kid." Blinking back tears, Wally hugged back.

"It's okay, Uncle Barry." It wasn't though.

"No, it's not."

Wally had no idea how long they just stood there hugging, Wally so far succeeding in not breaking down though she was sure that it'd be over when she got home.

"I should've been there." Her Uncle whispered.

"It was a covert mission. You couldn't have been there." It was odd that she was the one who was comforting her uncle right now. As upset as she was, she could only imagine how upset her Uncle was. He was extremely protective and would be upset he wasn't there to protect her even though she always told him that she could take care of herself.

It hurts to see how upset her uncle was. He had trained her himself and to see that she still got hurt like that. He's probably going to smother her for awhile, which she'd greatly appreciate.

"Let's just go home please."

Before one could leave the cave, one had to pass through the living room which she was dreading. They would all want to know what happened and she might-most likely- be bombarded by questions. It's not every day where their resident speedster bursts into hysterical tears. She knew she wasn't about to answer any questions today, she couldn't even talk about it to Black Canary, she had to sign everything.

Wally stiffened when she felt a hand on her shoulder before quickly relaxing when she remembered it was just her uncle. But it was too late because her uncle had already removed his hand with a slight frown.

They walked into the room and immediately everybody's eyes were on them. Obviously they were waiting for them. But wait, instead of curious eyes, she saw concerned and guilty eyes. _They knew. _And for a second, she couldn't breathe and tears threatened to fall. But no, she wasn't going to do that. Not again. Twice was enough. Wally forced herself to breathe and blinked back those tears.

Robin and Artemis couldn't look at her, Conner looked angry but not at her anyway, Megan and Kaldur looked sad.

Aqualad was the first who got his voice back. "Kid Flash, we-"

"Can we not, Kaldur?" Wally interrupted, feeling uncomfortable hearing her hero name. It was Kid Flash who got raped, so right now, she felt better as Wally. It was a detrimental blow to her ego. To her, Kid Flash was always the strong side, no one could touch him, the popular one; Wally was her weaker side, the nerdy science kid with the tragic past, the unpopular one. So this happening was like her superhero persona suddenly wasn't so powerful anyway.

Kaldur didn't want to let it go yet, but Wally guesses that her expression was pitiful so he did drop it.

"I'll see you guys later okay?"

Before she could leave the room, she was engulfed in a hug by Miss Martian.

"_Feel better, Wally."_

"_Thanks. I'll try, M'gann."_

Wally and Megan parted. Wally waved a short goodbye to them all before speeding out of the room with her Uncle saying a quick "Bye kids" before following. Wally skid to a stop at the sight of Roy beside the zeta tubes.

"Wally." He said walking towards her before stopping in front of her and her uncle. He stopped there because Uncle Barry never lets the archer touch her when he's around without getting punched in the face. After the fifth time, the older redhead learned his lesson. She could tell that the 18 year old was uncomfortable with her Uncle there keeping vigil over her and honestly, the younger speedster wanted some alone time with her boyfriend who probably wouldn't be able to see her for at least a week.

"Uncle Barry, you can go on ahead."

Flash immediately protested. "But-" "Please." She begged.

Unsatisfied, Barry reluctantly left though undoubtedly waiting on the other side.

**Recognized Flash 04**

Immediately, Wally was embraced once again causing her to blink back tears.

"Roy." She breathed out and hugged him back tighter. Not wanting to keep her uncle waiting, Wally pulled back a little but Roy still had his arms around her waist.

She looked into his eyes since they weren't covered by a mask and saw several emotions in there, pain, fear, stress, anger. He looked just as depressed as uncle Barry. There wasn't much needed to be said; the couple was just communicating with their eyes. Honestly to other people, it would just look like they were making faces at each other (which they were) but each expression had a different message in it. They had a habit of doing this a lot and most of the time, they just break out into laughter at the end and people would look at them like they were crazy. But this time, their conversation was filled with concern, love, and reassurance.

After a while of face-talking, Roy planted a kiss on her forehead before hugging her again.

"Call me, text anytime and I'll be there as fast as I can." He said.

Wally let out a tiny smile. She obviously couldn't call him whenever, the older redhead had responsibilities and she couldn't pull him away from those but it was nice to see that he would drop everything for her.

"Alright…Bye." With that, Wally kissed the archer on the cheek before heading into the zeta beams herself.

**Recognized Kid Flash B03**

Wordlessly, Wally and Barry were running back home, only because Wally wasn't in costume and Barry was. Wally didn't hide her relief when she saw her aunt there and cookies already made. With no hesitation, the younger redhead practically threw herself into her aunt's arms and finally let herself cry.

**Sorry dears. I take forever and a day to update. **

**Ideas and suggestions always taken into consideration(like I'm serious).**

**7 reviews before next chapter. **

**The10Espada99**


End file.
